


Il était une fois un monstre

by Amiral



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiral/pseuds/Amiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a des noms qui font peur, qui font trembler à chaque fois qu'ils sont prononcés. Le sien fit la joie du Capitole, la peine des districts. Le premier adore sa barbarie, les deuxièmes la redoutent.</p><p>Beaucoup le comparent à un monstre, beaucoup voient en lui le signe annonciateur d'une mort prochaine. Aucun ne le comprend, aucun ne sait vraiment pourquoi il fait cela...</p><p>Ils connaissent l'homme aimant le mal, l'homme détruisant ses victimes mais personne ne connaît l'homme brisé.</p><p>Voici son histoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il était une fois un monstre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Analiila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analiila/gifts).



> Hey!
> 
> Voici une nouvelle fiction fondée sur un personnage sorti tout droit de mon imagination. J'espère que son histoire vous plaira autant qu'elle me plait!
> 
> Bon par contre, comment dire... Un petit peu beaucoup violent?
> 
> Avant de vous laisser, je tient à remercier Analila qui a accepté d'être ma bêta sur cette fiction.
> 
> Merci à vous et bonne lecture!

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapitre 1 :Triste nuit…**

Des lampadaires grésillent, s'éteignant et se rallumant dans un ballet frénétique et désordonné. La rue est déserte, obscure. On pourrait s'attendre à un calme parfait, signe d'une heure avancée de la nuit, signe que la lune a pris la relève sur le soleil.

Ce n'est pas le cas.

Il n'existe aucune tranquillité dans les Bas-Quartiers du district Cinq. Le bruit est assourdissant, vrombissant, révélateur de la présence de gigantesques éoliennes à proximité. Le vacarme est étourdissant mais les habitants ne l'entendent plus, habitués malgré eux à cet enfer quotidien, à ces acouphènes qui ne quittent jamais leurs oreilles.

Néanmoins, en écoutant attentivement, on peut discerner quelques cris de nouveau-nés, âmes innocentes qui n'arrivent aucunement à trouver le sommeil et encore moins à réveiller leurs parents, tombés de fatigue après une journée éprouvante.

A côté, quelques rares bruits peuvent être entendus derrière les rideaux fermés, signe d'une insomnie. Tous n'attendent qu'une seule chose, que le sommeil vienne les cueillir, que la fatigue les emporte vers l'endroit tant désiré.

C'est pour cela qu'un hurlement passe inaperçu. Le hurlement d'une femme qui, rentrant trop tard du travail, a eu la surprise de tomber sur la mauvaise personne. Un bâillon entoure rapidement la bouche de la malheureuse qui voit désormais ses appels à l'aide étouffés. De toute façon, qui pourrait l'entendre ? Qui pourrait entendre ses chaussures taper avec force sur les dalles en pierre servant de route tandis que son ravisseur l'enlève ? Qui la verrait entrer dans cette minuscule ruelle sombre ?

Elle regarde désespérément son agresseur. Ce n'est qu'un gamin. Mais il est fort, très fort. Il s'agenouille au sol pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Elle tente de se calmer pour essayer de réfléchir mais la peur la paralyse. Va-t-il la violer ? Lui faire du mal ? La tuer… ?

La jeune femme discerne enfin l'objet qu'il a dans la main et commence à trembler de tout son long. Un couteau… Elle pousse sur ses jambes, tentant de s'éloigner de ce monstre. Impossible…

Oui, il s'agit d'un homme capable de tout pour assouvir ses pulsions, le qualificatif de monstre lui va à ravir, il ne le cache pas. Il est là pour assouvir ses pulsions. Les animaux ne lui suffisent plus, il a besoin d'adrénaline, d'un gibier plus gros, plus intelligent, qui comprend ce qu’il lui arrive… Il veut que sa victime voit la mort arriver, qu'elle est impuissante, qu’elle ne peut pas lutter…

Il veut qu'elle le supplie.

Il découpe délicatement le tee-shirt. La lame est aiguisée, le tissu ne résiste pas longtemps. Il finit de l'arracher, ne laissant à sa pauvre victime qu'un simple soutien-gorge. Elle croit qu'il va la violer, il le lit dans ses yeux, il jubile. Lui ne joue pas dans cette catégorie, les violeurs le répugnent, il a plus de dignité que ça. La lame approche doucement mais sûrement du haut de la poitrine de la femme, juste entre les deux seins. Une goutte de sang apparaît bientôt, le couteau déchirant sans peine la peau si frêle de la pauvre victime. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pense, il ne l'enfonce pas, ça serait trop simple, trop rapide… Il préfère de loin jouer avec ses nerfs, la faire espérer pour mieux la désespérer…

Le couteau descend alors en une ligne droite, passant entre les seins, sépare le pauvre sous-vêtement en deux et vient terminer sa course juste au-dessus du nombril. Malgré le bout de tissu qui sert de bâillon à la jeune femme, il arrive à discerner ses cris, ses supplications. Il sourit, il se sent… Puissant.

Il prend en main le sein droit de sa proie et est bien obligé de reconnaître que c'est une belle femme. Cela ne va pas l'arrêter, loin de là, au contraire même : les belles femmes ont tendances à avoir plus confiance en elle. Il n’en est que plus jouissif de les détruire.

Il laisse sa main remonter vers le haut du mamelon jusqu'à pincer le téton à l'aide du pouce et de l'index. Elle croit encore qu'il va la violer. Tant mieux, elle est à mille lieux de savoir ce qu'il lui réserve. Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait pas redouté le viol, elle l'aurait béni…

D'un geste brusque, il coupe le téton et le met dans sa poche. Son trophée, le premier d'une longue série… Le sang jailli, coule, mais ce n'est toujours pas assez. La jeune femme écarquille les yeux de stupeur, de douleur, d'effroi… Elle se débat, essaye de crier, de se libérer. Il la maîtrise facilement. Il plonge son doigt dans la chair à vif, là où se trouvait le mamelon quelques secondes auparavant. Il sourit, elle hurle, il éclate de rire, elle supplie…

Il porte son doigt dégoulinant de sang jusqu'à sa bouche et goûte le précieux liquide. Il recrache aussitôt. Non, le sang n'est vraiment pas son truc.

Se retenant de s'acharner plus sur les seins de sa victime, il pose son couteau, il sait que si elle perd trop de sang, elle mourra. Il n'est même pas frustré, il connaît bien d'autres solutions pour la faire souffrir en y prenant du plaisir.

Il se lève, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne s'enfuira pas, paralysée par la peur. Il prend un malin plaisir à admirer ce visage mouillé par les larmes, à la voir hurler, à la voir appeler désespérément à l'aide…

Il prend le marteau situé près de la poubelle derrière lui. Il la voit écarquiller les yeux, elle commence à comprendre. Elle tente de sauver sa main droite mais il est trop fort pour elle. Il la plaque au sol, elle essaye de se protéger en serrant le poing. Mauvaise idée. Le marteau se lève et s'abat dans un bruit d'os brisés. Les phalanges n'ont pas résisté devant tant de violence. Il déplie la main brusquement et la plaque au sol avant de s'arrêter. La jeune femme ne bouge plus, évanouie face à une telle douleur.

Il attend quelques instants, serein. La patience est sa plus grande alliée. Après cinq longues minutes, il abat froidement le marteau sur le pouce droit qui se retrouve complètement explosé, des débris d'os se mélangeant à la chair et aux ongles broyés.

Tout comme elle l'avait endormie, la douleur réveille la prisonnière dans un cri de douleur.

Elle supplie, il jubile. Elle demande pitié, il abat de nouveau son marteau. Les cris se font de plus en plus rares, la faute à une voix brisée. Les larmes restent abondantes, signe que malgré tout elle est consciente de ce qu’il lui arrive. Elle aurait voulu échapper à cette rage, ne pas voir son corps réduit en bouillie, lacéré de coups…

Elle supplie à nouveau, plus fort, constamment. Pas pour sa vie, elle ne veut plus de ce corps brisé, elle ne veut pas survivre à ce traitement, elle ne veut pas vivre en se rappelant chaque jour de sa vie ce qu'elle vient de subir.

Non.

Elle préfère encore mourir.

Il l'a senti, il exulte de plus belle, conscient qu'il a gagné.

Il l'a brisée. Physiquement mais surtout mentalement. C'est ce qu'il préfère, ce qui le motive.

Il se lève, la traîne hors de la ruelle pour la mettre en plein milieu de la rue, enlève le bâillon, prend ses armes de fortune et rentre chez lui, heureux de sa nuit…

Le lendemain, il fait en sorte d'assister à la découverte du corps de la jeune femme. Elle est encore en vie, un Pacificateur la voit respirer péniblement. Ce dernier est horrifié par tant de violence. Pas une parcelle de sa peau n'est vierge de coups, du moins aucune sauf son visage. L'homme comprend que le meurtrier tenait à voir les réactions de sa victime.

Elle a dû atrocement souffrir.

—   S'il vous plaît…, l'entend-il gémir.

L'homme la regarde, il ne peut pas cacher le dégoût que provoque la vision de ce corps. Les mains et les pieds ne sont que d'atroces amas d'os, pliés en des angles improbables, les membres sont couverts de plaies, la poitrine lacérée…

Il comprend la demande de la pauvre femme et ne peut qu'y accéder. Elle ne veut plus vivre, elle ne veut pas supporter encore plus cette souffrance abominable. Il sort son arme et l'achève d'une balle en plein cœur, ne voulant pas toucher la tête, seule partie encore pure.

Un dernier soupir emporte la victime, un dernier rictus pouvant être pris pour un sourire.

L'agresseur rentre chez lui, une expression sadique arborant son visage. Juste à temps pour que ses parents ne remarquent pas son arrivée.

Bientôt, la nouvelle est diffusée dans tout le district. Bientôt, une famille endeuillée se fait connaître. Bientôt, on entend ses plaintes, ses pleurs…

Une mère rentre dans la chambre de son fils pour le mettre au courant, pour lui demander de faire attention. Il joue bien la comédie, il prend un air horrifié, consterné. Néanmoins, la réalité ne trompe pas. Dès que la porte de sa chambre est de nouveau fermée, son visage s’éclaire. Il a envie de rire, de montrer sa joie.

Il jubile devant son crime. Devant son forfait qui restera impuni.

Il ne pense qu'à une chose : son prochain meurtre, sa prochaine victime qui, il le sait, connaîtra de pire châtiment.

Son nom, le Capitole va bientôt le connaître, le détester, le scander, l'adorer…

Valerade de Toleda… El Monstro…

 


End file.
